Can I realy trust the truth
by Heartless-and-Suicidal
Summary: When your forced to hid what and who you truly are... can you truly be saved by the old enemy when you have a child. Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: What is it with you making me a girl?!

Ichigo: All stories I write, until I can do lemons, will be femNarus so –sticks tong out—

Itachi: So who ends up with Naru-chan in this one?

Ichigo: Let readers chose.

Kit: She owns no Naruto, poor Strawberry-chan.

Ichigo: TEME KITSUNEMARU-CHAN!!

Emoko: --sigh-- and let the fight begin. --gets popcorn--

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Votes

GaaNaru

ItaNaru

SasuNaru (please god no. I like making him an asshole)

SasoNaru

PainNaru (I find it roooong! I prefer making Pain, Minato or Naruto's uncle, but NOT as a couple)

I can't be bothered 2 do the rest so vote, m'kay?

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully dreaming about stuffing a certain sluff-balls tails up his ass when there was a knock at his door. Grumbling he got up and minded the small bundle on his bed. (My story and I'll explain the baby… kay?)

He opened the door revelling a bored looked Shikamaru… but knowing Shikamaru as long as Naruto has he could tell something what up.

"Hay cloud boy. What's up?" He asked.

"Yea, Sasuke left the village. And on his way knocked Sakura out and said he was going to Orochimaru for power." Shikamaru replied in his usual 'I-don't-give-a-damn' tone of voice.

"WHAT?! EMO-TEME ACTUALY WENT TO SNAKE-TEME?!"

"Ummm… yea." Shikamaru was about to continue with the mission when a cry came from in the small dank apartment. "What the…?"

Naruto panicked and said. "Oh, that's nothing! I'll be out now kay?" With that he rushed in and closed the door behind him.

When he closed the door he ran to his bed and picked up the little girl. "Hush, Aoi, its ok. It's ok baby." He said cradling the small crying infant.

As it quietened he sighed and put her back to where she was previously. He sighed again and changed into his 'favourite'… sarcasm noted… orange and blue suit. He created a shadow clone and asked it to take the baby somewhere safe.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_Shikamaru's pov_

Ok, soo Naruto is hiding something… a baby most likely. But why would he have a baby? Oh, this is too troublesome. Maybe I should go get Choji now I can come back--

"Hay, Shikamaru! Who else is coming?" Hmph it's too early to be happy.

"Hmph, Choji's next." I stated and begin to walk off.

"Hay! What!" Troublesome baka… could at least tell us about being a girl. I mean, I figured it out. He is too much like a girl to be a coincidence!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Time skip

Naruto was laying there. The hentage had broken and she looked at the sky, her blue eyes had silver and gold specs and she had 2 hole in her chest and a few broken bones… she had managed to knock Sasuke out and he was currently on his side facing the waterfall. She picked herself up with difficulty and picked him up.

She began her long gurney back to Konoha.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Time skip (I'm lazy today!)

Everyone was back in the village; Neji, Choji and Kiba, even with their injuries, were by the gate with the rest of the Konoha 12 (10 at the moment) and sand sibling. The watched as a figure slowly walking toward them, the person appeared to be dragging something, triping over themselves and what seemed to be light shining out of their body.

When they saw all a girl, dragging a very badly hurt Sasuke. They all saw the hols in her chest and bones broken and protruding from her skin. They knew who it was from her eyes and hair, Sakura was horrified along with Ino… but for different reasons. Sakura ran at Naruto and punched her Ino ran to Sakura and tripped her.

"How dare you!" She yelled as she picked Naruto up, but said girl got herself out of Ino's grasp. "Naru…to?"

"I have to go. I'm going to die so I might as well die in peace away from this village of hatred. Un." (I'm making her and Dei-chan sibs and they both say ye un and what ever else.) She walked off and put the hentage back up, and collapsed.

A blond woman in an Akatski cloak wondered by and pinked her up, "Well, it's been a long time Imoto." She said as she hugged the younger child. The people present gasped. "I heard you had been killed, and I'm glade to know that's a lie." Her voice was kind and soft… that is until she turned to Konoha. "I hate the people of this village. They cause nothing but pain and force people to betrayal!" She then turned back to the girl in her arms, "I suppose it would be best to keep you identity as a girl a secret from the rest of Akatski. After all, we are the last of the Namikazi clan. We can be together again imoto." With that she disappeared leaving very stunned people.

Time skip

Diedara turned up in the base with an unconscious Naruto with her as a boy. She bummed into Kisume, oh joy.

"Oh… clay girl brought the Kuubi!" He called followed by a large WACK and OWWWWWW. "What was that for?"

"Sh… he is my little brother! So I'm determined to get him into the Akatski!" She yelled taking the still exhorted Naruto. She made her way down the hall until she reached a double door. She gently knocked it and called, "Leader-sama, I have something to ask." God she hoped he would have a heart.

"Come in."

'Breath and ask… ok.' She opened the door and faced pain. "Leader-sama, I wish to ask for Naruto Uzumaki to be accepted as a member of Akatski. The seal is impossible to change unless both host and demon wish it." She said is a strong but slightly shaky voice.

Pain though for a moment. "Well…

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Ichigo: Wahahahahahaha!!

Aku: Um…

Naruto: Yea

Aku: NEE-SAN –gloms—

Naruto: Chibi let go!

Ichigo: Read next chappy to find out what happens… oh and if it is a KuuNaru, The sexy fox will be released!

Naruto: MY KUUBI-SEME!! Oops, I just said that out loud.

Aku and Ichigo: --evil laugh-- Oh, you said that in front of the wrong yaoi fans!

Naruto: Meep --runs like a madman--


	2. Authors note

Dear reader:

As much as you must have come to either A. Hate me for not updating in 3 year or B. Forgotten any of my stories exist I'm posting this author not to tell you my reasons for not doing so.

When I was writing and posting the stories my laptop and charger blow, I then forgot how to even add a story/chapter to fan fiction and so couldn't add an author's note. I forgot about my stories for a while, and just recently looked back at them, I shudder in disgust at not only mu spelling and grammar errors but also at my over done and feeble plots. As such I have decided to put my miserable stories up for adoption and will try and re-write something presentable as well as understandable.

I hope that any reader I have can... well not forgive me but understand that while I was 15 at the time, and should be fully capable of at least a basic story I am dyslexic and am now in college, going on to university, hopefully, with the maximum grades, so as to not expect a lot from me as that will be my main focus.

If any wish to have my stories and want to know where my story was originally meant to go I will gladly tell you, then you can decided to change it in any shape or form you wish, but if you are going to keep my oc's, though you can replace them with your own, I ask that you credit me so as if I use them in another fic I won't have too many flames.

Sincerely

Heartless_and_Suicidal


End file.
